


Warmth in the Cold

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner Date, Holiday Shopping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi hated the cold, and his fiancé was damned lucky that he loved him enough to be willing to brave the shopping district in the middle of winter.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Kudos: 22





	Warmth in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Haikyuu fandom! I fell in love with omigiri recently and so I absolutely had to add them to my list of my 12 Days of OTP. I plan on doing a longer fic centered around the two of them later, but we'll see how that goes~
> 
> The rating is a little high in my opinion, but it's only for the very end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a very opinionated person.

He adored sterile environments, especially those he created himself.

He enjoyed volleyball, even if he hated most of the people that played it.

He loved his fiancé, Miya Osamu, but couldn’t stand his twin brother, Miya Atsumu.

But one of the things he hated most in this world was shopping.

Especially holiday shopping.

  
“Why can’t we just do the holiday shopping online like normal people?” He grumbled as they walked hand and hand through a busy shopping district. Osamu chuckled, leaning over to press a warm kiss to his freezing cheek.

“Because shipping is stupidly high, we live near a shopping district, and since Amazon started taxing things, we might as well get some exercise out of it.” Osamu patiently explained…again.

“Osamu…I’m a professional athlete. You run a restaurant. We get plenty of exercise.” He tried to protest…again.

“I promise that it’s going to be worth it in the end, Kiyo.” Osamu finished off this tried and true argument in that dumb sing song voice he loved-hated. Grumbling in to his mask, Kiyoomi reached up with his free hand to confirm that the lower half of his face was covered firmly by a scarf.

The next two hours were decidedly NOT worth it, in Kiyoomi’s opinion. He was so cold that he felt like his toes were frozen. His nose, which he typically didn’t pay any attention to, was practically screaming in pain. And despite his earlier arguments about a professional athlete being in shape enough as is, his legs and his arms were killing him.

“Didn’t you say that you and Miya were the only children your parents had?” His continued grumbles took a sarcastic turn as they crammed in the last few bags in to the trunk of Osamu’s Onigiri Miya delivery car. Osamu took his complaints in stride, knowing damned well that this wasn’t the first Christmas Kiyoomi had spent with his family.

“Yeah, but I have things for my high school teammates, and all of our friends. And I have some people at work to get stuff for, old professors, some connections…” As his fiancé began to ramble, Kiyoomi took a moment to silently thank the gods that he and Osamu weren’t sharing bank accounts yet.

It’s not that Kiyoomi was necessarily a stingy person when it came to money. He just didn’t see the point in spoiling every known acquaintance on a holiday meant for family and close friends.

“Come on, time for the best part.” Osamu’s voice broke his internal suffering, and he jumped when the trunk slammed shut.

“More walking?” He guessed. Osamu nodded with a hum of confirmation.

As they stepped back on to the main road, he was a little surprised to find the crowds had died down quite a bit. With wide eyes he paused, taking in the festive light displays.

“Never took a moment to just stop and look, hmm?” Osamu murmured in to his ear, causing him to shiver at the sudden warmth. He nodded. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Do we have reservations to make?” Kiyoomi resumed his grumblings, even as he allowed himself to be lead at a brisk pace. Though the lights created an aesthetically pleasing display, they didn’t magically make the cold go away.

“Actually, sourpuss, we do. A friend offered to repay a favor by getting us reservations at his restaurant. Ya know that place Tsumu never shuts up about?”

“Because it takes weeks to get a reservation.” Kiyoomi confirmed, even as a small smile crossed his face. Osamu was always doing things like this to spoil him, and even if he would never admit it out loud, even under threat of death, he loved it.

“I figured if I was going to drag ya every which way, the least I could do was feed ya.” He said. Kiyoomi squeezed his hand, tugging him a little closer.

“You could have fed me at home.” He protested quietly. Osamu heard it anyway, and despite their short time window, he stopped to kiss Kiyoomi’s forehead.

“Ya, but I feed ya every day. Let me spoil my guy, Kiyoomi.” He said, swaying their hands at their sides.

“You’re a stupid romantic, Samu.” Kiyoomi said, his smile full blown under his mask, and from the grin spreading across Osamu’s face, it was in his eyes too.

“Yup, that’s me. Now come on, let’s eat them out of house and home. For free.” He winked, and Kiyoomi chuckled, following after him.

* * *

Kiyoomi let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned back in his chair. Osamu was doing the same across from him, rubbing his stomach.

“Man it’s so nice to eat a meal that isn’t related to onigiri.” He said. Kiyoomi chuckled, reaching for his wine glass.

“Thanks for dinner.” He said, nudging his foot under the table. Osamu smirked, hooking their ankles together.

“Anytime, gorgeous. Want some hot chocolate for the road?” He asked, sitting up. Kiyoomi nodded, sitting up as well.

“I’ll need something to give me enough energy to get all of those bags up the stairs of the shop.” He yawned.

15 minutes later found them bundled up and wandering the streets again. They were practically empty this time. Between Osamu’s hand in his, the food in his belly, and the hot chocolate in his hand, the cold was a little more bearable.

“We’re done shopping for the holidays, right?” Kiyoomi asked as they climbed in to the car. Osamu nodded, starting it up and pulling out on to the street.

“Yup. I’m a one and done kind of fella. It’s why you’re the only serious relationship I’ve ever had.” He said with a wink.

“I’m flattered.” Kiyoomi deadpanned before taking another drink of his hot chocolate.

The drive home was quiet, save for Osamu humming along to whatever was playing on the radio.

When they got to the shop, the lights were still on, which meant there were a few last minute customers. As always it put a pep in Osamu’s step, and he was annoyingly cheerful as they hauled the bags upstairs. Kiyoomi ignored his fiancé as he began to sort through them, heading straight towards their bathroom to run a bath. He was putting in some chamomile oil drops just because he felt he earned it, but before he could get in, his fiancé appeared, a grin on his face. Kiyoomi glared.

“If you join me, we’re not fucking. I need to thaw out my frozen toes.” He ordered sternly. Osamu burst in to laughter, even as he began to strip.

“Sure, Kiyo, sure. I’ll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor.” He promised. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, stepping in to the tub.

“You were never a scout, your mother told me so.” Osamu climbed in to his lap, letting out a heavy sigh of contentment as he sank in to his fiancé’s arms. Despite his grumbling, Kiyoomi wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping them pressed together.

“You and Ma get on like a house on fire, I swear. She loves ya more than me or Tsumu.” Osamu tried to whine, even if it came out more amused than anything else. Kiyoomi scoffed, burying his nose in his dark hair.

“I mean I’m a gem. I’m the son she’s always wanted.” He bragged. Osamu leaned his head back against his shoulder, grinning up at him.

“Ya know, in a few months she’s going to be your real Ma.” He said, twisting the engagement band on his finger.

“Thank god for that. You’ve met my mother. I needed a new one. The only dark spot in marrying you is I’m one legal step closer to being related to Atsumu.” He scowled again. Osamu reached down and twined their fingers together with his left hand, nuzzling in to his throat.

“We’ll gladly take you from those losers. They don’t deserve ya.” He promised. “And you’ll eventually admit Atsumu isn’t a bad guy. Even if it’s only to me on your death bed.” Kiyoomi pinched him with his free hand, causing an ungraceful yelp to leave Osamu and water to splash dangerously high on the edge of the tub as he jerked away.

Kiyoomi kissed him quiet, just a gently slide of their lips together. When they pulled apart, Osamu was smiling softly at him, and it pulled a smile on his face as well.

The silence settled over them as they continued their soak, and just as he was about to suggest they go to bed, a thought occurred to him that had his eyes widening in horror.

“Gorgeous?” Osamu asked, looking up at him again.

“Do…do we have to wrap all of that shit?” He asked. Osamu chuckled, sitting up to pull the plug on the tub.

“Nah, that’s why it took so long to shop. I had them wrap or festively bag it then. I suck at that stuff.” Osamu stepped out of the bathtub, reaching for a towel.

Kiyoomi wasn’t sure if it was the words coming out of his mouth, or the way that his body was wet and glistening under the light of the bathroom, but either way he was up and out of the tub faster than he had moved all day. When he turned Osamu around and pressed a heated kiss against his lips, his fiancé laughed, dropping the towel and allowing himself to be pushed against the counter.

“Music to your ears, hm?” Osamu asked as Kiyoomi began to kiss down his chest, slowly dropping to his knees in the process.

“Just stop talking.” Kiyoomi ordered. Osamu continued laughing up until he was gasping instead. Kiyoomi smirked up at his flushed cheeks before opening his mouth, swallowing Osamu whole.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a very opinionated person.

And this was something that he was damned good at.

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE their dynamic. I have a lot of things I want to do with them, and thus I'm probably going to embark on a long ass get together fic for them. Expect more one shots to be published along the way!


End file.
